


“Is there anything you wanna tell me?”

by IrelandStiles



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Kippen Siblings, Love Confessions, M/M, Smiles, Tyrus - Freeform, bench scene cuz it was the best, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: In wich we get to hear more of T.J and Cyrus bench conversation and how that meant the begging of a new relationship"I like you too""You do?""Why the heck would I be holding your hand then?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry just a quick few notes

-Sorry for my grammar, English is not my native language and it’s currently 3:28 am, although if I´m being honest my grammar also sucks on my native language no matter what time it is.  
-I´m aware there must be like a million more fanfics about this scene, but I want to write this now before I forget it. Also, I haven´t read and I won´t read (well probably won't haha) fanfics about this scene after I finish my fanfic so I don´t unconsciously copy someone 

-My little little opinion: 

So, Andi Mack is over and I´m not as mad or sad as I thought I would be, cuz honestly that was a proper ending, and even know we didn´t get to hear Cyrus and T.J´s conversation I´m still so happy with the bench scene cuz it was more than I expected from a Disney show, so thank you Andi Mack for this amazing finale and thank you cuz you cured a little of my Aristemo depression (Aristemo is another of my ships ahaha)

Also,omg can someone tell me...well write me what does the T in T.J stans for? cuz I kinda had trouble to understand it


	2. “Is there anything you wanna tell me?”

“Is there anything else you wanna know?” said T.J while slowly reaching for Cyrus hand 

“Is there anything you wanna tell me? "asked the dark-haired boy with a little smile 

“Yeah” said the blonde boy getting closer to his friend´s hand “Is there anything you wanna tell me?” 

“Yeah” the smaller boy said while his friend finally held his hand 

“T.J I.....” 

“Cyrus I...” they both said at the same time and laugh “Ok Underdog, you go first” 

“Great, cuz I was actually gonna ask you if I could go first” he said with a nervous smile “Ok Mr.Jagger,here we go” 

“Hey I told you not to use it” 

“I´m sorry! Its´s out of my system now.... well for now” T. J rolled his eyes but the smile “Well what I want it to tell you is that....that....I´m gay” 

T.J smiled and began to gently caress his friend´s hand 

“But I´m pretty sure you already know since it´s obvious that I like you, I mean I´m holding your hand and... ugh! darn it! I ruined it! I want it to tell you in a special way!” 

The taller boy laughed “Cyrus it´s...” he started talking but his friend quickly interrupted him 

“Oh no! You hate me, right? I´m so sorry I just said that cuz I was so sure that you like me too since you´re holding my hand, but you don´t, maybe you just want it to hold my hand because it´s cold and...” 

“Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus, calm down!” he said while taking Cyrus's face with his other hand and began to gently caress her cheek “I like you too” 

“You do?” said while he was starting to calm down 

“Why would I be holding your hand then? Of course, I like you” 

“Me too” 

“I know” reply T.J with a flirty smile 

They started smiling but suddenly Cyrus smile was erased when he saw T.J getting closer to him 

“Wow, is he really gonna kiss me?” thought Cyrus, he was so surprised that his friend was gonna take such big step but also, he was also nervous, after all this was his first official real kiss. “I´m just gonna go with it” that was the last thing he thought he felt T. J´s soft lips against his 

“I´m gonna kiss Cyrus freaking Goodman, I´m gonna kiss Cyrus freaking Goodman” that´s the only thing T.J could think while he was getting closer to him. He was obviously so nervous, but he was so sure that´s what he want it. Heck! He almost kissed him that other day on the swings after they fixed the whole Reed thing, and now he was kissing him. It was simply and short kiss, but he could still taste Cyrus lips, they tasted like lemon.... he could also tell it was an amazing first kiss. 

“Wow” Said Cyrus after they ended the kiss 

T.J chuckled and press his forehead against Cyrus “Can I ask you something?” he asked 

“Yes, do it again” 

“What?” the blonde boy asked confused 

“Nothing” said the dark-haired boy so nervous “What was your question?” 

“Why does your lips taste like lemon?” 

“Oh sorry, I had a lemonade a few minutes ago.... If I knew you were gonna do that I would have a mint instead” he chuckled 

“Don´t worry, I like it” T. J smiled 

“Yeah....me too” Cyrus smiled back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it´s short but it´s kind of like an introduction for a long fanfinc I´m planning, I want it to see if people like it and if they do I´m gonna write more chapters. For real, I mean my mind is already writing their first date.Even if only one person like it,I´m gonna write it just for that person


	3. Wanna go on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I´m sorry for my grammar

“Cyrus!” Andi screamed from the other side of the house 

“Well...looks like I´m need it” He said getting up the bench “Am...I guess I´ll see you around?” 

“Yes” he smiled before Cyrus left 

The Good Hair crew were on The Spoon like they promise and they were supposed to be talking but Cyrus couldn´t stop looking at his phone while texting T.J 

“So now I don´t know what to do, what you guys think?” asked Andi 

“Well I think...you know what? I actually want to know what Cyrus thinks” Said Buffy turning her head over her friend´s direction “What do you think Cyrus?” 

“Yeah, yeah, you should totally do it” said the boy while still looking at his phone 

“So, it´s settled then, Andi is running away from home and leaving Shadyside forever” 

“Wait, what? No, I never agreed to that” said finally looking away from his phone 

“Who are you texting anyway?” asked Andi 

“It´s...no one” He still didn´t know when it was ok to tell them cuz he didn´t know if T.J is ok with telling people yet, he respected that and even know that they kissed and held hands at the party, they were outside and there was no one when it happened, and yes the house have windows but since he haven´t heard anyone said anything maybe they didn´t see anything, besides first he needed to talk to him about it 

“No one? Well if it is no one, why won´t you look away from it for a minute?” asked Buffy 

“Look girls, it´s a secret and involve someone else so I don´t when I can tell you” 

“Ok, can we at least know who´s involve in this secret?” asked Andi 

“Yes, it´s a person...that I know” 

“Oh, no! That could be any of us” said Buffy with a sarcastic scared tone on her voice so they all laughed 

When they heard the door opened and saw T.J getting inside the dinner, Cyrus basically run all the way to him just to say hi and hug him. 

“T.J!” 

“Underdog! How are you?” 

“Great! I´ll go with you in a second, I got to tell Amber something” 

“Sure” said the smaller boy and got back to his booth 

“What was that?” asked Andi 

“What was what?” said the boy 

“The way you just throw yourself to T.J” said Buffy 

“Oh c´mon it was just a hug; I give you hugs all the time” 

“Well yeah, but not like that” 

“Aw are you jealous Buffy? Do you want a hug?” the boy started to hug her friend so tight 

“Ok fine, just get off me” said while breaking free from his friend´s hug 

“Hey” said T.J while sitting in the booth next to Andi, but after that Buffy and Andi looked at each other like they just planned a whole master plan in 3 seconds 

“Hey T.J can we switch places? I´m starting to feel a little trap on this side of the booth” 

“Oh, if you want me, I can switch places with you so...” Cyrus started talking but then Buffy interrupted him 

“No! I want to sit next to Andi” 

“Now move it Kippen and sit next to Cyrus” T.J got up his sit and switch places with Buffy who was sitting on the left side of the table 

When they were finally sitting, Cyrus notice how close their hands rested from each other, and since you couldn't see their hands because of the table, he placed his hand on T. J´s and when the other boy felt that he smiled and wrapped his fingers around his friend´s instead 

“So Buffy, how are things with Marty?” asked the dark-haired boy 

“Marty... Marty...” T.J started talking slowly 

“Marty, they guys I met at Andi's first party, he goes to our school” 

“Yeah, well I haven't really met him yet” 

“Well how are things with him? Are you guys dating now?” Said Cyrus with a funny voice 

“Am... kind of, I mean we're working on it, I mean he asked me on a date” 

“Aww that sounds nice” 

“Yeah....it does” Said T.J 

“Here's your food" Said Amber placing his brother's food on the table 

“Thanks” 

“See you guys, I´m going back to work” 

“Well it looks like I'm gonna eat this now” said T.J and everyone gave him a weird look “Yeah and I'm gonna use my right hand” 

“Then go ahead why are you.... oh ok” After understanding what his friend was trying to say, Cyrus let go of his hand “Sorry” he whispered with a nervous smile 

After everyone was leaving the dinner, T.J stopped Cyrus to ask him something 

“Hey Underdog!” 

“Hey The.... T.J...sorry” He started laughing nervously 

“That was a close one” He said with a sarcastic smile “Anyway I was wondering if you.... would like to go on a date with me? ” 

“Really?” at this point Cyrus had the biggest smile on his face “I would love too” 

“Tomorrow afternoon?” 

“Sounds great, am... where would it be?” 

“That's the problem, I did not think this through” he chuckled 

“Mm... don't worry I know where it could be?” 

“Where?” 

“It's a surprise, just make sure to be on the park tomorrow afternoon” 

“You know that you just ruined_ your surprise, don't you?” 

“But I didn't tell which part of the park” 

“Cyrus c'mon I think I know which part” He said with a smile 

“Great, then you won't have any trouble finding me then, see you” Cyrus turned around and started walking away, but then he looked back at him with a smile and started walking again 

(The next day in the afternoon) 

“Chocolate chocolate chip muffin guy?” Said T.J when he saw Cyrus on the swings 

“Scary basketball guy?” 

“The one and only” he smiled “Can I take a sit, well a swing?” 

“Swing away” 

“So this is our date?” said while slowly swinging “I mean don't get me wrong, but if this is our date, I guess we already have been in more than one date before” 

“Hey I only said where our date could be, I didn't say that I would plan it, it's your job to take care of the rest, you're the one that asked me on date'' 

Suddenly T.J got a huge worried expression on his face “Cyrus, I'm so sorry, I didn't...ugh! Ok maybe we can go to The spoon and order some food to go and ...” 

Cyrus started laughing “Hey don't worry I was just kidding, I took care of it, look” he started taking off the back pack he had 

“I was wondering why you bring a backpack” 

“I got us some sandwiches, sodas and for desert....I don't know maybe we could buy an Ice cream ” 

“Cyrus it's winter, it literally snowed a few days ago” 

“Then we can buy some candy or something” They both laughed 

“Cyrus I need to tell you something, I know it's probably not good first day conversation, but I feel like I need to tell you this, especially since we are here” The boy took a deep breathe “Remember the day when Kira and me asked you to hang out with us?” 

“Yes, I remember” 

“Well Kira and I were hanging out.... on the swings” 

“I know, I saw you” 

“Wait, what? You saw us? I thought you didn't showed up” 

“I did, but when I saw you and Kira I left” 

“.... Cyrus I'm so sorry, it didn't mean anything, I just got annoyed that cuz she said that she could swing higher than me and I was like: ''there's no way that's possible'' I know it was stupid, I'm so sorry” 

“It's ok, let's just...not talk about it, ok? 

“Ok” 

“Now let's go find a place to eat because swings are not comfortable for that” 

“How about a bench” T.J smiled” 

“A bench would be great” He smiled back “Let's go” 

They got up and started looking for a bench, when they finally found one, they sat down and Cyrus got a little nervous 

“Hey T.J can I ask you something?” 

“Sure” 

“Why do you did the costume with Kira?” 

“Oh...I guess you're still mad about it” 

“Well I just want it to know, do you have idea how ridiculous I looked being a salt without my summer?...or a pepper” 

The blonde boy laugh a little bit over that comment “Look the only reason why I did it, it's because she made me feel bad for doing a costume with a boy, and I know it's stupid that I thought it was bad doing a costume with a boy, but she made me feel like I was doing something wrong, she made me feel insecure about myself, she made question some things that I thought I was already sure about. But that doesn't matter anymore, cuz now I know there's nothing wrong with what I want it to do in the first place and that I acted like a jerk for the way I treated you, I'm sorry" 

“I know, it's ok now” T.J held Cyrus hand and it was like the first time, when he knew that everything was ok, that not only it meant that Cyrus liked him back, it also meant that he could count on him for anything and everything's gonna be alright 

“Can I ask you something else? It's not about Kira, but I would totally understand if you don't wanna answer it” 

“Am... ok” 

“When did you knew?” 

“When did I knew that I liked you?” 

“Well I actually meant when did you knew that you liked boys, but now that you mention it, I also wanna know when did you started liking me” He smiled nervously 

“Well you know when you were little and boys used to say things like:"Ew girls are gross and they give you cooties" and stuffs” 

Cyrus chuckled “Yeah” 

“Well when I was little, I used live thinking that, so there was nothing wrong if I didn't like girls yet, but then I got the weirdest.... I guess you can call it a crush, whatever, I got the weirdest crush on someone” 

“Was it one of your friends?” 

“No, it was...ugh, If I tell you, you'll laugh” 

"Tell me, I won't laugh, I mean, I didn't laugh at your name, right?” 

“Fine” T. J sighed “I...kind of had a crush on Peter Parker, and maybe you think that it's not that weird, Tobey Maguire was so cool on the Spiderman movie ,well the thing is that I didn't had a crush on live action Peter, I liked cartoon Peter Parker” 

“Aw” said the other boy with a smile 

“You said you wouldn't laugh!” 

“And I'm not laughing, I just think it's cute, besides I understand it, Peter Parker is really amazing whether if it is live action or cartoon” 

T.J chuckled “Well I thought it was really stupid that I felt like that for a cartoon and tried not to give it much importance, so when I grew up I got over my crush on him but I still didn't like girls and I thought I wasn't the only one, until I heard my friends talking about all this girls they had a crush on but I still didn't care cuz I thought that it was because I haven't found a girl that I found cute or something and that moment when I thought I liked boys wasn't a big deal and I shouldn't care about it cuz a cartoon made me think that, but then I met you and it made me realize that it was a big deal and I should care about it cuz this time I had a crush on a real person ” 

“Wow, it means so much that you compare me to Peter Parker” He joked and they both laughed “Have you tell anyone yet?” 

“Well there's you and...me” 

“So, I'm the only one?” 

“Yes, I mean I wasn´t sure that´s who I really was until I met you and I don´t who should I tell next or when should I tell them, I want to, I just don´t know” 

“Don´t worry” Cyrus held T. J´s hand tighter “When the right time comes and when you´re with the right person you´ll know and it´s gonna be ok” 

“Thank you” T.J smiled 

“Am... there´s still a question you haven´t answered” 

“Oh right, what was that question again?” said in a sarcastic tone 

“C´mon T.J” he said desperately 

“Oh right. It was the first time on the slay, I mean if I´m being honest, the first time that I met you, I laugh so much cuz I thought that it was funny that you couldn´t get your own muffin” 

“Hey!” said the other boy mad 

“It was! It doesn't matter anyway, cuz now I think it´s cute” 

“Well....I guess It was kinda funny then” he smiled 

“But it wasn´t until that time I saw you on the swings singing that song and we started talking that I felt something, it took me some time to accept it, but that´s when I started liking you” They both stared at each other with a smile “And how about you?, when did you found out?” 

“Well like you, when I was I kid there was no one that I like I thought that it was ok, cuz I was just a kid, but when I got a little older there was this boy that told me he got a crush on Andi and I was like: "Wow you like a girl now?" And he said: "Yes, we are men now!" Which it was something weird coming from a 9-year-old boy” They both laugh a little “Anyway, he told me if I could tell Andi too see what she thinks and when I told Andi she said "Ew" and after I laughed I asked her why and she told me that she got a crush on this other boy and the way she talked about why she liked this boy made me realize that´s how I used to felt about a boy in my class, I just didn´t thought it meant that I liked him cuz well you know, "It wasn´t normal" I thought that it mean that I admire him or something, anyway I try not to make a big deal about it and everything was "Back to normal", but then I got my first real crush, that´s when I realize who I really was, and after a conversation with Buffy it made me felt like there was nothing wrong about it” 

“Well there isn´t” T.J caress Cyrus hand “Hey, this boy.... who is it?” 

“Am...it´s no one...you don´t know him” 

“Well if I don´t know him what´s the big deal? Why can´t you tell me?” 

“Oh, because you´ll get bored, I mean it´s really not that interesting” 

“C´mon tell me, I told you I had a crush on Spiderman for Pete´s sake” 

“Alright, but promise me that you won´t get mad” 

“Because I lied to you and it is someone that you know” 

“Ok....I won´t get mad” 

Cyrus took a deep breath “It´s Jonah” 

“What? As in Jonah Beck?” He said a little angry 

“See? you got mad!” 

“I´m not mad, I´m jealous!” 

“What?” the dark-haired boy smiled 

“I... I said I´m nervous” 

“No, you didn´t, you said that you´re jealous” 

“I mean, just a little bit” 

“Well don´t be, cuz I like you now” He smiled 

“Did Andi knew about it?” 

“She does now, but she didn´t back then, I felt so bad for liking the same guy as one of my best friends but when I found out he didn´t like her back, I thought It was ok to tell her and then you know, we would laugh instead of being upset cuz we both liked a boy that won´t like us back, then we´ll get over Jonah and move on with our lifes. That was until I heard he liked her back, so I only told Buffy and decide it to make that crush go away” 

“And how did that worked?” 

“Well, I started it to help him more with the Space Otters, then he named me the MVP, hugged me and made my crush bigger” They both laughed “But you know what? It was also a hug that made me realize that I didn´t like him anymore” 

“Did you.... did you still liked him when you met me?” T.J said a little worried 

“Well....you see.... the thing is....” Cyrus said getting nervous 

“Cyrus...” 

“I...kinda did” 

“Kinda?” 

“Yes, cuz I started getting feelings for someone else” He looked at T.J with a smiled “And I only liked him now” 

“Mm... are you sure you´re not just saying this to me so I don´t feel bad?” 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and smiled “Yes, I was, I´m in love with Jonah, in fact we are dating now, and what happened the other day I only did it to mess up with you” 

“I knew it!” said T.J with a sarcastic tone and then they both laughed 

And so, they spent the rest of the day talking and talking, it was great, there was a lot of things that they want it to say to each other but they didn´t do it cuz they didn´t know how the other was gonna take it and after the whole situation, they haven´t spent much time together so there was a lot of things to catch up with 

When their date was over T. J walked Cyrus home 

“So... this is my house” said the smaller boy 

“I know, I´ve being here before” he chuckled 

“So... Hey can I asked you something else? It would be the last thing; I know I have been asking you a lot of things today” 

“Don´t worry, go ahead” 

“Can I tell Andi and Buffy about this? You know.... about us? I mean, I understand if you don´t want me too, it´s just that they are my best friends and...” 

“Cyrus it´s fine, you can tell them” He smiled 

“Really? Oh, thank you, it´s really hard to keep a secret from them, besides Buffy figure out that I like you, she´s really smart” 

“Yeah, she is” 

“You know? We have a lot to thank her for, cuz she´s the one that introduce us and....ok I felt bad for saying this, but I´m glad that you acted like a jerk with her” 

“Yeah...me too” 

“Wel....see you, bye” said Cyrus before he gave T.J a kiss on the cheek and run inside his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably should have mention Cyrus ¨relationship¨ with Iris when he was telling how he found out he liked boys but honestly, I just didn´t want it too, haha 
> 
> Ok here´s another chapter, I mean no one really asked me for another chapter but then I thought that maybe it was cuz the other chapter was so short, so let´s see what happened with this longer one, let me know what you think and if you want another chapter


End file.
